


澳耀 | 白头

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 当你老了
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	澳耀 | 白头

0  
“怎么这样看着我？”  
王耀穿好衬衫理理头发，转头对上王濠镜的目光。  
王濠镜抚摸一把眼前人的长发，看着发丝从自己指尖溜走。  
“怕你老了。”

1  
最初的异样同样发生在早上。  
王耀依着习惯坐在他前面，舒服地闭上眼，等着王濠镜替他梳头。王濠镜自知喜欢指尖与发丝相触的温暖，因而总是愿意代劳，看着释出绸缎般光泽的黑发在自己的手上乖顺垂下，是爱人安心被他牵握的标记。  
梳齿落下，王濠镜一如既往感受着柔软，却在下一秒猛然瞥见一道银白。  
感受到不自然的停顿，王耀出声问他怎么了，王濠镜只默默收回神，不放心地，问他最近有没有不适。  
“怎么会？”王耀抬起头，微笑注视着往下看过来的王濠镜。  
“神是无病无痛的。”

王濠镜在接下去的大半天都没提起身体不适的话题，越是沉默则越是代表着他内心的不安与困惑。  
他没有告诉王耀自己发现了那根白发，他确实只希望那是一瞬的错觉，而那画面一直占据着他的脑海，生怕下一步的哪个闪失，眼前的爱人就消失不见。在他枕边歇息的神永远睡得安稳沉静，王濠镜在黑暗里听王耀的呼吸，最终还是抱住了温暖的身体，借此安抚自己难得涌上来的不安凉意。  
王耀这次却是没睡下，他很快环住王濠镜：“睡不着吗？”  
王濠镜沉默着埋在王耀肩窝，半晌，依旧一言不发。

2  
王耀是潜于世间的神。  
王濠镜已记不太清初遇的细节，而神全知全能，记得住浸在爱河的细小沙尘，王濠镜偶尔开玩笑说王耀这般回顾恋爱点滴实属犯规，缩进被窝里的王耀听了也只是闭着眼笑：活这么久，还不让我记点开心的？  
指尖钻进被子里与他十指紧扣，王濠镜勾起嘴角去吻他：那你要记得我。  
王濠镜回想起来只觉得走过了足够久，久到回忆起过去误打误撞与王耀做了“合租”室友时都觉恍惚，他不曾想过能撞见什么神迹，最终却为眼前人沦陷。他只知道自己安心地停留了很久，时间线上永远只有唯一的当下最明晰而柔软，让人痴痴沉浸。  
可现在——王濠镜依旧喜欢与他拥抱，却再难遏制纷杂的念头；王耀的拥抱能给出安抚，这种方式如今却让王濠镜开始担心，而王耀却对自己的异样适应良好。

王耀终究是感知到了不同寻常的变化，银丝冒得很快，纹路也爬出，王耀站在镜子前端详自己的新形象，旁边是静默且不愿移开眼的王濠镜。王耀麻利地扎好马尾，伸手挠挠王濠镜的掌心：我没事。  
王濠镜那天与王耀一同看了夕阳，色调清雅的生活被镀上一层鲜艳色彩，王濠镜注视王耀的侧脸，想着，或许凡人的身份让自己难免对岁月的猝然流逝而感怀；他与王耀此刻像那些即将相伴走过更多年的爱侣，倘若如此，是不是可以叫做白头偕老？他判断不出这样的走向是好是坏，只知道此刻与爱人相牵的手值得称为浪漫。

3  
王耀说，世间信神的人已越来越少。  
人间大多数人都匆匆走过，而后藏匿于钢筋丛林中，鲜少人能清楚记得神明的存在，亦不会有诚心的供养。  
王耀说这话时正在打理书架，背着手，慢悠悠地举着鸡毛掸子，没有过去直接动用神力的潇洒，却很像普通邻里家常里讲究的长辈。  
王濠镜看着他较日常缓慢的动作，清扫中时不时停下翻翻书刊，看看摆件；王濠镜留意的每一步都恍然发现时间比以往拉长了许多，可与此同时他又觉得时间像被挤压快进，不然怎会感叹每一天都太短，甚至连衰老的速度都有加快。  
王濠镜突然叹了气，引得王耀关切地转过头来，用眼神问他：“觉得太无聊了？”  
不是。王濠镜干脆站起身走过去，从后面抱住似乎瘦了些的王耀，这才发现王耀刚才在看架子上摆出的二人合影：“他们不信你，我信。”  
王耀痴痴地看着与爱人的合照，半晌才想回过神来，喃喃道，好。  
怀抱一直没太用力，王耀按在王濠镜小臂上方，过了许久才说，我们再去看日落吧。

这天的日落果真如火般有着炽热色彩。  
过往，王耀总是看得认真，现在却频频望向王濠镜，笑意是柔和的，映着他的影子，似有万分不舍。王濠镜有些想笑，干脆靠得更近一点，抚摸他近日光彩渐少的脸颊，而夕照的光线却在同时把那稍显黯淡的灰黑发丝照出一些光泽。  
王耀抬起脸，笑问他：再帮我梳次头吧？

4  
灰白渐多的发丝托在他手心，王濠镜又忍不住想了很多。对很多细节他依旧感到模糊，对这般爱意却无比笃定。  
他熟稔地拿起梳子，动作轻缓，却突然很有低头亲吻王耀发顶的冲动，化作指尖上的穿梭，温柔地像个吻。  
他突然听见王耀在喃喃，语调拖长，像把时间这条弦磨得细一些，更细一些。

“一梳梳到尾。”  
“二梳梳到白发齐眉。”

那长发突然变作雪白的锦缎，梳子因着垂顺掉至末端跌下来，在身后为他执一把梳的人却没了踪影。  
只有王耀手里攥着的黑白照。

0  
“你去哪？”  
王濠镜匆忙开口，声音还带着沙哑。  
换好西装的王耀不解地回头：“开会啊。我不像你，有这么多假期……怎么这样看着我？”  
王濠镜摇摇头，依旧紧盯着他：“怕你老了。”  
“我不是才七十出头吗？怎么就老了呢……”后半句的音量在触到对方眼神时逐渐变低，王耀靠近床沿坐下：“怎么了这是？”  
王濠镜沉默了一阵，最后抱住了王耀。  
“我怕看不见先生。”  
我在梦里……以为你要狠心留下我一个人，却发现自己才是早早离开的那个。  
他抵着王耀的肩头长长呼出一口气，王耀听他慢慢地讲，放不下心似的，又拍了拍王濠镜的背。  
良久，王濠镜才又在平常的亲近气息里提醒王耀，再不出门，该迟到了。  
王耀却继续着搂抱，片刻后，在王濠镜额头上轻轻一吻。  
没事的，他说。  
“我们是注定没有白头的样子了，但是——”  
王耀捧住他的脸，这一次，柔软落在了唇瓣上。

我还可以陪你走到地老天荒。

FIN.

2020-11-01


End file.
